Una Noche
by KaorI-TaN
Summary: Un despertar, solo eso...
1. Chapter 1

**Una Noche**

Un grito rompió la noche… Se destrozaba el mundo en dos, antes y después. El cielo en duelo, lleno de llanto la tierra y está en silencio estremeció sus cimientos. La adorada por fin se hallaba resuelta a cumplir su infinito deseo, el beso prohibido entre los eternos amantes, el mar y la Luna. El fin ¿De que otra forma podría ser descrito?

La joven doncella despertó de un profundo y dulce sueño, sin saber que tal vez hubiese sido mejor nunca haber despertado. Quedarse entre los brazos del eterno ahora, perfecto ahora, menos preciado ahora. La maldecida y desalmada realidad la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Después de culminar el sentido de su existencia, solo poco tiempo después de entender la razón, de comprender finalmente el "por qué". Su vida realmente apenas comenzaba. El silencio su respuesta, la soledad su compañía y el recuerdo su verdugo. Maldito "¿Por qué?", te maldigo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, con mi poca existencia, con las ganas de gritarles a todos lo ruin que eres. Confesar al viento y confiar en el estas lagrimas, no mías, de ella, en su honor, en su recuerdo y en mi tormento.

Destino, pervertido titiritero, deja la casta inocencia desplegar sus alas. Embustero, nunca estas satisfecho. Un hilo más cae. ¿Bajo qué excusa?

La noche se hace día y el día se hace noche. El frio invierno no da tregua, aun para el infinito calor de los amantes. Su cuerpo desnudo aun hormigueando resultado del éxtasi. Aun su piel recuerda el recorrido de esos labios y esas manos que la poseían gradualmente. De la ofrenda que ha sido destinataria, del pago que ha sido concedido. En la batalla que los contrincantes nunca pierden. "Hacer el amor" por fin tenía un significado para ella, dejo de ser mito, dejo de ser letras, dejo su forma común y paso a ser parte de ella. Su pureza el precio a tan alta recompensa. Gustosa la perdería mil veces por verse perdida en ese mar de fuego que la abrazaba por completo. La hacía sublime, hermosa, bella, simplemente perfecta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sacudió un poco esas juguetonas mariposas. Frio, no solo por el invierno, no solo por su desnudez, el frio de esa extensión independiente de tu cuerpo, tu otra mitad, no se hizo esperar. Su sonrisa se hizo presente cegando la oscuridad de la noche y su voz liquidando el perturbador silencio en la habitación.

Un papel. Un pequeño trozo de papel y su contenido, fueron más que suficientes. Su ausencia, su absoluta presencia ocupada por ese papel. Indefenso mensajero. Tan pequeño y frágil, tan cruel y sincero. El apocalipsis mejor destino que respirar de nuevo. "Adiós". Eso fue todo, una palabra todo lo que quedo inundando el cascaron una vez llamado cuerpo, una vez llamado Nanoha Takamachi.

La angustia tomo forma y lentamente esta humedeció las sabanas testigos de tanto. Mejor dicho de nada. Solo eso quedaba un confuso vacio llenando el recuerdo.

Mi dulce inocente no se atrevía a mirar de nuevo ese papel, no se atrevía a clavar esa daga en su pecho una vez más. El invierno esta vez no tuvo impedimento, ni un solo atisbo de resistencia y por fin conquisto la ansiada alma de Nanoha.

"¿Por qué Fate?". Escapo de sus labios finalmente las palabras que en secreto siempre odio, las palabras que nunca le eran respondidas. Se incorporo, dejando el nácar de su espalda ser azotado por unos rojizos mechones. Unos cuantos delineando su torso y otros más refugiando su rostro. En el lecho, ella y el llanto. Se acurruco un poco, un acto reflejo adquirido de pequeña, solo la infantil Nanoha se refugiaba en su propia piel cuando el mundo era lo suficientemente inhóspito para no creer en él. ¿La piel será suficiente para refugiar el inmenso dolor que ahora conlleva cada latido? Su mano posa temblorosa encima de su corazón. No podía ser cierto, el inerte órgano seguía latiendo. Sus manos sintieron la calidez húmeda de la angustia.

Temblorosa finalmente se obligo a levantarse y caminar. Al principio las sabanas ofrecieron resistencia enredándose en su delicada piel, finalmente cedieron, confinaron en ellas la humedad testigo de placer y dolor, el agridulce recuerdo. Desnuda su alma y destrozada en lamentos, camino insegura. No necesitaba recorrer con sus ojos, no necesitaba confirmar con sus ojos la ausencia de ella. Salió del cuarto. No necesitaba, de hecho temía hacerlo, lo sabía con certeza pero una pequeña ilusión la obligo a seguir adelante. El lugar que en cada rincón guardaba su particular esencia se sentía indolente.

El cielo en llanto acompaño su dolor y el lamento se hizo presente, partiendo el alma de su progenitora. Nanoha ha muerto y su asesina nunca cumplió su misión ¿O tal vez si?


	2. Quimera

**Quimera**

Te dormiste en mis brazos… como muchas y tantas veces… descuidada, vulnerable, inmutable, solo tu…

Te quedaste dormida en un pestañeo, sin notarlo, sin planearlo, sin quererlo, fuiste victima del intrépido Morfeo que te aparto de mi abrazo y te sedujo a su ilimitado espejismo.

Tú rítmico respirar azota con ternura mi cuello inocente, mis brazos aferrados a la fragilidad en tu cintura y me embriago en tu aroma.

No hay mejor lugar en el mundo que este, contigo, tu en mi y yo aferrada a tu ensueño…

Te espié, lo lamento, sin permiso. Me atreví a irrumpir en tu templo, con la suerte del bohemio desorientado y con la excusa del amante desesperado, aquí estoy.

Mis ojos te acarician con cuidado, con calma, sin pausa, sin perder detalle, sin estimar tiempo, pétalo a pétalo deshojo tus barreras y mi coraza rendida no define comienzo.

Temeraria. Atrevidos y desventurados mis dedos al sostener hebras cobrizas de opacar el universo, de irrumpir la armonía, interrumpir mi tormento.

Mis labios ceden al tentador rocío de tu esencia. Perdón, perdóname mil veces… soy cobarde, soy débil y aun así esa parte dentro de mi, oculta, tan enterrada. Toma control. No puedo evitarlo…

Mi boca en tu cuello encuentra su dulce néctar, mientras mis manos descubren de nuevo el camino… lo conozco… lo conozco y aun así no me canso de recorrerlo mil veces por vez primera.

Te estremeces un poco y el abismo se hace inminente, mi sangre se hela y detiene su curso… se hace el silencio… se hace la calma…

Una caricia perfila tu rostro, divertida se detiene en tu boca. Tibia, tersa, húmeda. Tus labios me invitan, los vigilo intranquila, dejan escapar tu aliento, los observo, los admiro… un suspiro destroza el reposo…

"Te amo" ¿Por que son tan difíciles de pronunciar? ¿Por qué el cielo y el infierno son en encerrado en tres silabas? Vida o muerte… sueño.

Ese abismo azul me captura incauta, dominada por el ancestral lenguaje de las sirenas, guiada a mi ruina… ya no tengo salvación… tampoco deseo tenerla…

Prendada a tu mirada. Esos curiosos índigos me iluminan todavía dormitados, en silencio y sin saberlo me conquistas, me sometes… pero… ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no?

1…2…3… segundos y hurtaste mi aliento, tu boca en la mía derritiéndose. Primera vez que me sentí completa, ese delicado y adictivo sabor. No me sacio de él…

Nos separamos temblorosas, sorprendida posas tu mano en mi rostro secando la incontenible humedad en él.

"¿Fate?" Mi nombre, suena tan diferente cuando lo pronuncias, como si pusieras afecto en cada letra al decirlo, aunque solo sean ideas mías, duele.

"Na-Nanoha yo… yo…" El habla me fue cercenada y el llanto ocupo su lugar… por primera, si, otra primera vez, mi alma llora en regocijo." Nanoha… mi hermosa Nanoha, mi inocente Nanoha, mi amada Nanoha yo no 'soy' sin ti".

Descansas tus labios en mi mejilla, en mis ojos, de nuevo en mis labios, recorres gentil cada rincón, grabando cada rasgo, meticulosa y tenue.

Mi pulso alterado logra que toda mi esencia se estremezca, una electrizante ráfaga hela todo mi cuerpo… ¿Cuanto tiempo más?

Es media noche, el caprichoso reloj reposado en mi mano lo confirma… "esta vez fue un poco mas"… ¿Cuantas noches más Fate? ¿Cuantas más? Soledad y yo hacemos buena compañía, siempre juntas… siempre ella…

Mi hermosa musa, a hurtadillas con la complicidad de la noche, sin estar satisfecha con mi corazón, tomas descuidada mi sueño, mi calma, mi centro, mi todo…

Mis labios pronuncian en silencio tu nombre, mas un ruego con desconsuelo desgarra mi alma, aun saben a los tuyos, a melancolía.

La tibia nostalgia liquida repta abnegada por mi alma… y una vez más su nombre "Nanoha".

**N.A.**

Son más mis defectos que cualidades como escritora, así mismo como ser humano. Cometo errores (Muchos diría yo xD) pero cuanto estas letras son escritas salen directo de mi corazón. Confusas y sin lógica, pero, ¿en que momento podemos dominar por completo lo que conlleva sostener ese órgano traidor en nuestro pecho? Estas letras en especial son con mucho cariño para una persona que quiero mucho, aunque no lo parece _ (Tengo mis tendencias Tsunderes ,) Ángeles soy un desastre lo sabes muy bien xD y lo único que se me ocurrió (soy poco creativa_) es regalarte este pequeño escrito ^^. No es la gran cosa lo se , pero con mucho cariño para ti. Feliz cumple ^^, que cumplas muchos mas y muy bien vividos xD. Besos ^^

Queridos lectores, para aquellos que se hayan tomado un descanso de su vida e invirtieron el tiempo correspondiente para alcanzar estas letras. Gracias. De corazón. Me quedan unas cuantas historias volando... no me he olvidado de ellas... y esta... es un proyecto que tengo en mente. Espero sea de su agrado. No se cuantos caps tendrá porque se me da fatal escribir mucho. Poco a poco lo intento. Ya el tercer cap esta siendo escrito, espero vea la luz del día pronto xD

Ya muchas pavadas juntas... Así que cualquier tomatazo o.o halago ;D será muy bien recibido ^^


End file.
